Digimon: The Continued Saga
by Starlance Irongip
Summary: ** CHAPTER 2** Set years after Season 2, A new set of Digidestined arises, though this time, the only thing that they have the same is they are bound by darkness...
1. Chapter 1: The Reliable First

**__**

The strands of fate are long and winding, and after a mysterious explosion, caused by terrorists, or a climactic battle of unknown creatures, eight children became caught up in the fight of their lives. Joined by mystical little creatures, called Digimon_, they fought against several immensely powerful creatures, including _Myotismon, Peidmon, Apocalomon_, and, worst of all, _Malomyotismon.

__

Now, we shall pass along the torch, and see what the newest digimon shall do….

"I have found them." came a ghostly voice, drifting out of the oppressive darkness.

"Really? Show me," said a dark figure, enthroned upon a dark throne.

A small screen popped into view, casting it's pale light into the room, but sweeping around the throne, and it's occupant. On the screen was a huge crowd, pressing forward, and backwards, going about their busy lives. The boy, on the verge of a man, would have been impossible to spot it not for the pale blue aura about him. His digivice swung at the waist of his shorts, and he wore a pale blue muscle shirt. Beside him walked a digimon, about 4½ feet tall, with solid blue-plate mail, minus the shoulder plates and thigh guards, trimmed in silver. A cape of the same colour scheme, long enough to stop just above his ankles, flowed behind him. On it, was a stylized cross, with four triangles pointing towards the centre, with the fat parts on top. Strapped to his waist is a sword sheath, complete with the sword. It is, to a creature of that size, a long sword. He wears blue and silver greaves, and gauntlets of the same colour. His face is unmasked, and it reveals an aquiline nose, piercing red eyes, and a straight, serious mouth.

"You are sure they are the ones?" asked the figure.

"Yes Sire. All is according to legend."

"The others?"

"Still nothing, Majesty."

"Very well." The figure stood, and moved closer to the screen. His throne became visible, though he did not.

"Test him."

Gerad and Bushinodamon were walking around town, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. 

"Well Silver, what today?" Gerad asked Bushinodamon, calling him by his nick-name, Silver.

Silver responded in his normal, deathly quiet voice, "I don't know Gerad. We have no school, so maybe the Library?" Digimon now attended school with their partners, if they wanted. Some were to big to fit in the classroom, and others, normally Virus-types, didn't like learning. Silver was an exception. He loved learning, and would spend almost more time at the school then Gerad.

Gerad was about to respond, when a wall to their right, across four lanes of heavy traffic, exploded outwards. They turned, stunned. A huge, two headed, blue-furred, eight armed, digimon stood there. Gerad snatched his digivice, trimmed in a royal blue, and scanned it. 

The computerized voice reported, - Metamon. Champion Level. Data-type. Dual-Elemental. Attacks: Freeze Fist, Lightning Blast.-

Silver stepped in front of Gerad, drawing his sword. His red eyes flashed, and he prepared himself. "Ready Gerad?"

"Let's do it." Gerad smirked. "It's time to Digivolve!"

Silver also smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He swept his sword up, and it intercepted the beam of light, spreading it over his body.

"Bushinodamon, digivolve to….Ninjitorymon." he said, digivolving. Now, Silver had a loose karate gi, with a light katana. His face was covered, showing only the eyes. He was about five feet tall, and ready to rumble. He stood from his now kneeling position, and aimed his sword. He didn't say a word, but in the three previous digivolutions, he hadn't either. Metamon charged, and Silver leapt high over the traffic, Metamon, and landed lightly atop of a light post. Metamon spun with amazing agility, and roared, "Freeze Fist!" as he punched it. It crumpled to the ground, sheeted in ice. Silver landed behind Metamon, his sword flashing in the air.

Seconds later, Metamon's data had been absorbed by Silver.

***1½ hours later***

Gerad lay on his bed, awaiting the call to supper. Silver was, as normal, under his bed, also patiently waiting. No matter what Gerad said, Silver refused to sleep on a cot, or mattress, or anything. He liked the floor. His sword was leaning in a corner, and he was a rookie again. Gerad thought back. He had received Bushinodamon years ago, after, just after, Malomyotismon had been killed. He was on of the captured kids, and as such, knew all the digidestined on a first-name basis. His first battle, merely seven hours after Dendoritmon had digivolved to Bushinodamon, was against a raging Candlemon. Then, against Kuwagamon, and Ninjitorymon had appeared. Then, Monochromon, and Drimojimon together, followed by an insane Greymon.

His mother called supper, and the two left the room, ignoring the suddenly flashing Digivice left on the desk…


	2. A Courageous Second

**__**

Double or Nothing…

WarGreymon stood, an identical match with Black Wargreymon, all except the colours. Tai stood below the two titans, his eyes glued to the fight that was sure to break out. TK, however, had his eyes fixed on a more beautiful sight.

A pink radiance that exploded out of a nearby alley.

And out of that explosion, Kari and Angewoman.

Angemon smiled, and glowed white. "Angemon, digivolve to… Magna-Angemon…" he said softly. Quickly, he drew a circle with Excalibur. "Destiny Reversal!" he roared.

The gate opened…

And out spilled Yolie and Sora. Along with them came Biyomon and Hawkmon. TK cheered, and Tai spun about. Sora ran over to him, and gave him a tight embrace, followed by a kiss. TK kissed Kari, and the Digimon smiled as best they could. 

Then, Piedmon's familiar hands grasped the edge of the gate, and began to pull him out. His face, battered and cracked, slowly slid into view, and he smiled.

Several thing happened at once….

Piedmon leapt out of the gate, and Black Wargreymon jumped at WarGreymon. The digivices of Yolie and Sora flared, and suddenly, Garudamon and Aquilamon stood there, ready to rumble. And then behind all of this, a building exploded in huge fireballs. Out of the flames walked none other than Flamedramon, but he was followed by somebody other than Davis. Flamedramon looked around, de-digivolved, and re-digivolved to X-Veemon. 

A huge hammer came spinning out of the nearby harbour (A/N: until now unnoticed…) and struck Piedmon in the back, flinging him to the ground. As he slowly stood, the hammer nailed him in the other direction as it returned to the huge hand that owned it. And the, Zudomon rose majestically out of the water, smiled, and stepped onto the shore. Magna-Angemon looked at Piedmon, floated down to the ground, pointed Excalibur back at the portal, and said, "Sorry, you have a one-way ticket only."

Then he flung him back in.


End file.
